Día 13:Amnesia
by Degel DKG
Summary: Nunca olvides que te amo. Día 13: Amnesia. Este Fic participa en la Actividad "Mes NejiTen" AU
**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, los ocupo solamente para satisfacción personal.**

 **Con cariño para mi familia conflictiva, a quien se supone que amo...**

 **Día 13: Amnesia U/A.**

* * *

 **::..A** mnesia **..::**

–Pase, por favor –Esas fueron las palabras del especialista dirigidas a Tenten, quien estaba sentada en el tercer sillón de la elegante sala de espera.

Apretó fuerte el pequeño pedazo de papel que tenía entre sus manos. Sintió como se aceleraba su corazón, presentía que los resultados de la tomografía no iban a ser los más deseados, lo supo desde que vio la sonrisa de "consuelo" que le daba el doctor.

De una forma u otra lo tenía que afrontar. Todo eso había pasado demasiado rápido para ella. Se levantó pesadamente y con paso temeroso entró al consultorio, ya había ido varias veces, pero esa última iba ser la definitiva en cuestión de diagnostico.

Su corazón se hizo insignificante al verlo sentado de lado de la ventana viendo hacia el exterior. La volteo a ver indiferente, de reojo como ya venía siendo costumbre. Volvió al exterior.

Apretó fuertemente sus obres chocolate, para evitar que se desahogaran un poco en lágrimas la pena que llevaba cargando desde hace meses.

El sonido de la garganta del médico le hizo reaccionar y sentarse.

La observó. Había cambiado rápidamente desde el primer día que la conoció. Su piel morena ya no reflejaba frescura, estaba deshidratada y un poco descuidada. Su cabello castaño seguía siendo de la misma forma, dos pequeños moños, la diferencia es que ya no brillaba, de alguna forma ya no era el peinado curioso. Sus labios los cuales eran rosados y brillosos, se habían vuelto pálidos y secos. Pero, lo que más le impresionó, fueron sus ojos. Aquellos ojos grandes, expresivos color chocolate, con palmeras espesas y negras, habían desaparecido. En lugar de ello, tenía grandes ojeras y parpados caídos, que hacían ver pequeños sus ojos, sin vida. Ya no había luz, ni esa picardía, a penas y volteaba para ver a los ojos. Estaba destrozada.

Suspiró. El entendía que tan difícil podía ser llevar esos casos. Desearía que los resultados fueran los que anhelaban, pero no podía ocultarlo, entre más rápido entrará en tratamiento había más esperanzas. _Ojalá y fuera tan fácil como ocultar el Sol con un dedo_.

– Tenten, los resultados no fueron alentadores. – La lagrima que se estaba esforzando por no salir, sucumbió ante el dolor, salió sin permiso recorriendo todo su rostro –Los daños neuronales empiezan a ser severos… –

 _ **¿Desde qué momento, su vida había se había empezado a desmoronar?**_

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **Ah, ya no había recordado**_

 _ **. . .**_

Se había casado desde hacía siete años, eran muy felices. Eliminaron todos los estereotipos que la sociedad les había impuesto con su relación. Si bien, no eran perfectos tampoco peleaban o discutían por cosas banales. Se amaban demasiado, como para poner en duda su amor por estupideces. Superaban cualquier obstáculo que se les presentará, tanto en pareja como individualmente. Cada mañana existía un _buenos días_ fresco. Lleno de buenas intenciones, que despabilaba cualquier mala noche. También existía un _buenos noches,_ relajantes, ahuyentando cualquier mal humor que hubiera en el día.

Lo recordaba bien, era el 27 de junio por la tarde. Neji había llegado de muy mal humor, o eso suponía ella, por las acciones poco comunes. Aventando sus cosas personales como portafolios y saco en el primer sillón que se le presentara, así como no saludar y pedir de malas la comida/cena. Ella trató de preguntar con cordialidad para no molestarlo más, pero lo que le siguió fue una especie de gruñido de su parte, cosa que a ella le molestó.

Comieron en silencio, ninguno de los dos intentaba hacer la plática, se conocían y con respecto al _mal_ estado que se encontraban los dos, podrían desatar una riña, lo querían evitar. A penas y probaron bocado, se sentían incómodos, recogió los platos para irse a dormir. _Mañana sería otro día_.

En la cama él no podía dormir y ella se daba cuenta pues daba vueltas y vueltas. Algo muy malo le había pasado y ella lo quería averiguar, pues si no se arreglaba en ese instante él era capaz de hacerle drama toda la maldita semana y ella no estaba para eso.

–Neji, ¿Qué pasa? –Le habló con cariño, a pesar de sus malas actitudes estaba preocupada, pocas veces lo veía así. Le dio un beso en su hombro, el estaba dándole la espalda.

–Me duele la cabeza… mucho… – Dijo molesto, cualquier cosa le lastimaba, luz, ruido, calor… todo –Creo que es migraña…– Se lo dijo tocándose la cien haciendo un masaje circular con los dedos intentando calmar el dolor.

 **Te amo, nunca lo olvides.**

Inmediatamente su esposa se levantó y le dio unas pastillas para su migraña. Sólo una vez le había dado, duró una semana, el médico le diagnosticó estrés, es que él era muy obsesivo con el orden, limpieza, todo tenía que salir excelentemente bien. Mucho más en el despacho. Supuso que otra vez era estrés. Le dio dos pastillas en la mano con un vaso de agua. Esperó media hora a que hicieran efecto las pastillas. Después de una hora y media empezaba a ceder el dolor. Ella lo notaba, pues empezaba a quedarse dormido, su gesticulación se había relajado. Lo observó un rato más, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse hasta caer rendida, víctima del cansancio.

Las siguientes tres noches fueron similares, pero cada una se diferenciaba por la intensidad. La tercera noche fue catastrófica, hubo muchos quejidos de dolor, ya no le bastaban dos pastillas. No le quería dar más de la dosis recomendada, aunque él le exigiera por ellas, no cedió.

La cuarta noche llegó a la sala de emergencias, no era una simple migraña, era más allá, lo presentía, nunca lo había visto así, tan descontrolado por el dolor. La pasó en el hospital con un café en las manos, intrigada de lo que pudiese suceder, por lo general era un tanto realista de la situación, pero esa noche su imaginación daba para mucho, lo presentía.

Le habían diagnosticado nuevamente estrés. Ella sabía que no era así, el estrés era sumamente dañino, pero no a tal grado, tenía algo más. Con lo terca y testaruda que era, le hizo hacer al doctor de guardia otros estudios. Así fue, le realizaron otros estudios con mayor profundidad, descartando un Evento Cardio Vascular (EVC) Alguna aneurisma o un trombo cerebral, en el peor de los casos una meningitis. Su caso era muy escaso, no encontraban patología alguna que le provocase dolor de cabeza, pero el médico garantizaba que con el tratamiento dado hubiera alguna mejoría.

Mintió. A los ojos de la castaña parecía el doctor un farsante, no hubo mejoría, ninguna. Las pastillas que le dieron fueron de última generación, pero aparentaba una copia barata. Su migraña pasaba a dolor de cabeza, pero no sucumbía ante el tratamiento médico.

En un mes el dolor de cabeza se volvía tolerante, a ratos migraña, cuando era migraña intensa no la toleraba. No salía de la cama, ni si quiera permitía que abriesen las cortinas o la ventana, todo le parecía horrorosamente molesto. Iba a trabajar de vez en cuando, la mayoría de veces le dejaba los casos a su socio, sólo le daba la mitad de ganancias Sus ingresos comenzaban a bajar, sus gastos tenían que disminuir. Él no estaba bien.

El tercer mes, empezaba a olvidar cosas básicas, como los clientes, objetos que dejaba, olvidaba enviar correos o dejar oficios. Era poco común en Neji, pero el dolor de cabeza lo había abandonado. Sólo olvidaba pequeñas cosas laborales o de casa. Por ejemplo pagar los servicios; luz, agua, teléfono, inclusive tarjetas de crédito.

– **Su hemisferio derecho ha sido dañado por un virus… tendrá que tomar terapia pedagógica...–**

Empezaba a olvidar cosas, que para el anteriormente eran inolvidables y de suma importancia. Tenten se le observó su mal estado por las discusiones que tenía con Neji por las deudas más comunes. Pintaba paisajes oscuros, sin vida, grises, melancólicos. La mayor parte de sus dibujos eran, grises, negros o rojos. No había otro color, no existía. Tampoco salía de árboles secos o paisajes baldíos, sin ninguna belleza. La falta de atención de su marido la estaba exasperando. No podía ella sola. Mucho era con tener el hogar limpio, ropa ordenada, comida hecha y demás. Supuso que nada más era un pretexto de la parte de él. Dio dos pincelazos agresivos en forma de equis al árbol frutal que había pintado. Era un asco.

El cuarto mes, era doloroso, no sólo olvidaba las cosas laborables o del hogar. Olvidaba personas, momentos, se atrevió a pensar la castaña que hasta sentimientos. Olvidó el nombre de su mejor amigo, Lee. Lo habían encontrado en un centro comercial, olvidó casi todo de él. Un día regreso a la una de la madrugada, decía que había olvidado como regresar a casa.

Lloró esa noche.

 **Nunca olvides que te amo, yo también.**

Al quinto mes había olvidado casi todas las cosas, ya casi no sabía quién era, nada más pronunciaba el nombre de Tenten por puro instinto, porque la veía diario. Sabía que ella lo cuidaba, que le daba de comer, y que lo arropaba para ir a dormir. De alguna forma sabía que ella siempre estaba ahí, lo único que no sabía es que _¿Qué era de él?_ Se lo preguntaba todas las mañanas, la veía acostada a lado de él. Abrazándolo con rastros de lágrimas en los ojos al preguntar qué hacia ella ahí. Lloraba y le depositaba un beso en la frente, advirtiéndole siempre que no saliera de la casa. A pesar que casi no recordaba quien era, le era satisfactorio encontrarla siempre a su lado, le tranquilizaba saber que alguien estaba a su lado que lo acompañándolo aunque fuera intolerante su falta de memoria. Le preocupaba algún día amanecer y no encontrar a nadie que le afirmara su existencia. Se sentía inexistente había veces que no recordaba nada, sólo su nombre.

– _**No va a recordar lo pasado, sólo lo presente. –**_

Lo había llevado con un especialista que había investigado, era el mejor de todo el país. Le había diagnosticado amnesia. No lo podía creer, olvidar todos los años, sus esfuerzos, su amor, sus aventuras, su vida. Olvidar todo lo que él (ellos) han pasado todos estos años, era inaudito. Todo se había ido al olvido, incluyendo ella. Se habían desvanecido todas aquellas circunstancias que los habían unido, que los habían hecho uno, tal vez era algo egoísta, pero era la verdad. El primer año fue desastroso, se acoplaron poco a poco a su relación de esposos. Después del segundo año supieron sus manías de cada uno acoplándolas para poder vivir sanamente en un hogar. Él se volvió menos obsesivo con el orden y ella un poco más ordenada. Pudieron acoplarse a la perfección, en horarios, trabajo y todo. Tenían lo que pocas familias adquirían, estabilidad y amor.

Pero todo eso se había ido al caño por su estúpida amnesia. No recordaba ni quién era. El sexto mes fue el peor. Siempre se levantaba y miraba a la ventana. Ya sin hablar, sólo pensativo miraba a la ventana. Sólo la volteaba a ver para afirmar su presencia. Era indiferente a la existencia de los demás, varias amistades lo habían ido a ver. Neji no hablaba, sólo para las necesidades básicas. Ya no había ido a trabajar.

Era un delirio total para ella. Tenten era maestra de pintura en la Facultad de Artes, a penas y le alcanzaba para los gastos necesarios, ya no había lujos. Pudo obtener un poco de dinero vendiendo cuadros. Ese dinero iba destinado para su esposo, Neji.

– _**Tiene amnesia, sus recuerdos se forjaran a partir del presente. –**_

Lo llevó a una clínica psiquiátrica dónde recibía la mejor atención de todas. Le innovaban nuevas formas de aprendizaje, estimulaban su memoria de corto plazo y después a largo plazo. Eran tediosas, según Neji. Pues sabía el seguimiento de esas terapias. Iba mejorando respecto a los recuerdos del presente.

Una doctora pelirosa, la cual atendía de sobre manera a Neji se le insinuaba, aprovechando su fallida memoria. Siempre iba y lo cortejaba con cualquier cosa, lloriqueaba como pequeña, si no hacía lo que quería. Su nombre era Sakura. Aceptaba que era hasta cierto punto "exótica" como varios le decían, pero no le gustaba su inmadura actitud. Aún así, sus ojos y sus sentidos no la dejaban engañar, le estaba coqueteando a Neji. Se le insinuaba.

Le dio miedo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella contra esos ojos verdosos? Los de ella eran color chocolate, comunes, _feos._

 _Neji, me gustas seamos uno, te cuidaré siempre._

 _. . ._

 _No. Puede que haya perdido la memoria, pero siempre hay una chica castaña que espera a mi regreso, me temo que si no voy con ella, mi mundo se destruirá._

Ciertamente, no la recordaba, pero nunca olvidó su amor. No importaba si tenía que forjar otra historia de amor, mientras todo fuera con Neji, estaría bien.

–Te amo Neji, nunca lo olvides. –Le dijo a su oído depositándole un beso mientras salían los dos.

–Yo igual – Le sonrió de lado, sabiendo que ella siempre estaría a su lado, aunque lo olvidará. Ella era su compañera. Lo presentía, tal vez era impulso o su inconsciente que empezaba a recordar.

Iban a formar algo nuevo. Se iban a conquistar de nuevo, una maravillosa _nueva_ historia se iba a crear. Los dos estaban conscientes de la situación, pero ninguno iba a ceder en las dificultades.

 **Nunca lo olvides, Te amo.**

* * *

Hoooola! Al fin lo terminé, espero que les guste. En verdad a última hora. Con mucho cariño a mi familia loca y sin amor :/ Jajaja

Fue algo corto, a penas y los 2K pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer si tienes el tiempo encima? Sólo espero que les haya agradado esta pequeña sorprecilla... jejeje, sin más las dejo para que puedan comentar. (Me voy antes de decir estupideces por el alcohol) JAJAJA...

¿Reviews? Me harían muy feliz…

 **¡QUE EL NEJITEN VIVA EN SUS CORAZONES!**

 **Este FIC participa en el MES DE ABRIL 2016 NEJITEN**


End file.
